


OCs and other coping methods

by thecaryatid



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen, Modern AU, Trans Male Character, gender feelings, owain's extremely cool OC Odin Dark, trans owain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecaryatid/pseuds/thecaryatid
Summary: Owain's figuring out this whole gender thing, and this whole growing up thing, and this whole self-confidence thing. His extremely cool OC Odin Dark helps. His friends are okay too, I guess.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13
Collections: Fire Emblem Trans Winter Exchange 2020





	OCs and other coping methods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imalright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imalright/gifts).



> written for the very good prompt "baby owain (trans boy) explores his gender through his super awesome very cool original character, odin dark"

Odin Dark snuck silently through the sinuous shadows. Beyond the next doorway rang the laughter of villains plotting their villainy, and the flickering lamplight reflecting down the hallway beckoned him like the burning hand of fate. 

The time for stealth passed as Odin stepped into the light, framing himself inside the doorway, his legendary sword held in one hand while the other summoned flickering lightning from the dread power that lurked within his blood. The villains looked as one to the doorway, their eyes haunted with trepidation. They knew the hero who’d harrowed their dark deeds for so long had finally arrived. 

Horror spread through the room in a tenebrous flourish. One robed figure leapt up and turned to face their leader, a shadowed figure seated on a stygian throne. “No… not him! You said we’d have more time to complete the ritual.” 

Odin Dark advanced. “By the power of my sword hand, you will surrender! You will release your tenebrous ritual and leave the spirit you’ve harassed far beyond the grave to its unceasing rest!” He raised his sword, imbued with his blood’s power, braced to bring the fabled blade down to obliterate the summoning circle’s edge.

Odin Dark — Owain’s pen faltered as he considered his character’s next moves. He could use his superior athleticism to backflip over the dark altar and challenge the leader to a sorcerer’s duel? Or he could speak one word of command and cause all who heard it to become possessed by madness? Or he could weave a web of blindingly perfect swordplay and slay each evildoer. Decisions, decisions. 

“Owain!” his mom’s voice calling from downstairs blighted his train of thought. His pen slipped, messing up the extremely nice summoning circle he’d drawn in a margin. “Owain, your friends are here!”

“The interruption of my spell could have dire consequences for the world entire!” Owain yelled back. “Tell them I’ll be down in five minutes.” 

“I told them you’re in your room,” his mother called back. 

When Odin Dark called for solitude, he was taken seriously. His commanding presence, powerful spells, and deep voice brought fear and respect wherever he went. But since he was just Owain, who didn’t have a magic sword or a cursed bloodline or a deep voice or anything, his dastardly friends ignored his warning. 

Severa slammed open the door. 

“Noooo! My ritual!” Owain wailed. Well, Odin’s ritual. Now who knew whether Odin Dark would triumph over evil and save the world again? He’d have to wait _hours_ to find out.

“What’s keeping you? I texted like twenty minutes ago, and I won’t let you make me late for the best movie of the year,” Severa said. 

Inigo followed her into the room a little more quietly. “I hate to intrude,” 

“Liar,” Owain said,

“But traffic looked bad, and our tickets aren’t refundable.” Inigo smiled bashfully. 

“I hope you know that the multiverse’s very equilibrium may be shaken by what you’ve just done,” he said sternly. “But fine. I’ll get ready.” 

Owain kicked his friends out of his room. He opened his closet, since it was before noon and he was very reasonably still wearing pajamas, and squinted. 

Odin Dark would wear something eye-catching and flashy. He wouldn’t stray from bright colors, pinks and yellows and sequined blacks; he’d love being the center of attention in any circumstances, and he _definitely_ wouldn’t begin every day by worrying that his outfit was the wrong cut, or too colorful, or that his shirt wouldn’t hide his binder. Odin Dark would be confident in anything! He’d go to the movies in a spangled gold bodysuit if he wanted to.

Plain old Owain compromised with a yellow t-shirt over his black jeans. He checked his hair in the mirror — it was short and nondescript no matter how much time he spent on it, unlike Odin Dark’s incredibly cool and dramatic spiky hairstyle — and hesitated. 

“Not today,” he told his reflection, compelling his gaze to stop searching for every awkward bump and line that showed under his shirt. “Odin wouldn’t care! Odin would be confident in anything.” 

Owain shoved his hand through his hair again in a futile quest to achieve cool, dramatic spikes, grabbed his bag, and left. 

* * *

Despite Severa's fears, they were not late for the movie. They filed into the back of the theatre and sat down before previews even started. Owain pulled out his notebook.

“What are you writing this time anyway? Another story about your dumb OC?” Inigo craned his head to look. 

“Odin Dark is anything but dumb. He’s the hero of his realm! the greatest dark sorcerer of the last five millenia!” He grabbed his super cool dark journal of adventure and slammed the cover shut.

“Are you really going to write at the movies?” Severa rolled her eyes. 

“There are always opportunities to further explore Odin Dark’s history, if only I look for them. Maybe just a little writing while the previews run.” 

“I mean, I guess it’s your ticket you’re wasting.” Severa stole a handful of his popcorn and settled back.

Owain wrote during the previews. Odin Dark, the dread hero, prevented the evil ritual meant to resurrect the dark god, but only by calling upon the horrendous power of his cursed blood. In the process, the power overwhelmed his safeguards and nearly destroyed him. 

So when the movie started, Owain squinted down in the dark, hunched over with his notebook propped on his knees and his nose just inches from the page to keep writing. 

The world was no longer at stake, no, but Odin Dark’s very identity was — his soul hung between the balance of good and evil, past and future, dream and memory. Even as his cursed blood threatened to overwhelm his soul in corruption, Odin was not truly alone. His mother’s bright life-based magic mingled in his veins beside the unmaking terror; the cheers of every friend he’d made on his adventures rang through his mind; and at the core of it all, Odin knew he was a hero. 

Inevitable as a falling star, Odin summoned his surpassing power in a shining torrent. It burned through him, quelling his bloodline’s curse for one more day. When he awoke he staggered from the evil cult’s lair and travelled, bloody and limping, to the nearest village, where all who saw him knew that their hero had triumphed once again. They insisted on a feast in his honor. Odin attended, wearing his most exuberant clothes — a cloak of crow’s feathers imbued with moonlight, a tunic of finest gold thread that hung loose and open over his bare chest, silk pants embroidered with the stars under which he was born. He gave a speech.

“ _Yes_!” Owain hissed out loud as the audience, overcome by Odin’s speech, burst into spontaneous dance. 

“Hush!” Inigo said. Severa just elbowed him. 

“Sorry,” Owain whispered back, appropriately quiet this time. 

* * *

Owain skipped out of the movie theater. Literally skipped, as though the clouds up above beckoned him. 

“What’s got you so cheerful? It can’t have been the movie, I don’t think you actually saw any of it,” Severa said. 

“Oh, his OC probably defeated evil and became the most beloved hero in the world. Again.” Inigo waved his hands around like he was wielding an imaginary sword. “Am I right?” 

“Nothing so mundane! I mean… sort of,” Owain said. “Odin Dark is destined to remain the zenith of heroism until the day he succumbs to his aching blood. And he’s cool, okay?”

“Typical Owain.” Severa sighed. “Even by your standards, you’re really fixated on this one.” 

“Indeed, you normally would have been all over that movie. You didn’t even look up for the dragon fight,” Inigo said. 

“Don’t make fun of me,” Owain said. 

“We can’t promise _that,_ ” Severa said. She broke when Owain pouted. “Fine. You have five minutes of unjudgemental listening. Happy?” 

“Odin Dark’s not just another OC, okay? He has a magic sword and he was cursed by an evil dragon and he’s cool! His hair is always spiky and he looks good in everything and everyone respects him. He’s confident! He knows the depths of his own soul and he’d never let anything intimidate him out of being himself.” Owain snapped his mouth shut; the last sentence was echoing. 

“You’re weird,” Severa said, even though he still had three remaining minutes of unjudgemental listening. 

“Projecting much?” Inigo said, also betraying him. 

“ _Guys!_ ”

“Yeah, yeah, Odin Dark’s everything you want to be,” Severa said. “You’re a dumb teenager, okay?” 

“You’re the dumb teenager,” Owain said. 

“Whatever. Someday you’ll figure it out and you’ll be the confident guy who doesn’t worry about meeting some dumb standard of coolness or manliness or whatever.” Severa tapped her foot impatiently. “And your five minutes are up now.”

“You might even have a cool hairstyle someday!” Inigo chimed in. 

“Oh, shut up.” Owain trudged toward the theater’s exit. “Thanks, I guess. Maybe I should change my name! A new moniker would surely unlock the true strength of my soul.” 

“Again? How many name changes do you get?” Inigo said. 

“To _Odin_? Ugh,” Severa sneered. 

**Author's Note:**

> owain is my perfect dramatic boy
> 
> [im on twitter](https://twitter.com/thecaryatid)


End file.
